Thomas
Thomas is a blue tank engine who is the main character in Thomas & Friends. History Of This Character In the first season, Thomas got to pull his first passenger train, earned his branch line, and met Terence the tractor. In the second season, Thomas had an argument over coal with Percy, helped Bertie when he broke down and crashed into the stationmaster's house. In the third season, Thomas derailed over a buckled track, helped Percy prove the mail train worthy and crossed a river in a whole new way! In the fourth season, Thomas told the engines of Duke's tale with Falcon, went to the Big City and sorted out the coaches for the Queen's Royal Visit. In the fifth season, Thomas helped Cranky get upright after he toppled over and helped the children find new sand for their playground, as well as getting stuck in the snow. In the sixth season, Thomas collected a jet engine, brought a Christmas tree to the village and got derailed in the fog. In the seventh season, Thomas played a trick on Arthur, found Fergus when he ran way, and helped out with Sports Day. In the eighth season, Thomas left behind the tuba player, helped the diesels, and brought the children ice cream. In the ninth season, Thomas helped open the toy shop, got new freight cars and found the end of the rainbow. In the tenth season, Thomas met Jeremy the jet, built Toby a new shed and took Skarloey to the works. In the eleventh season, Thomas helped Hector get along, helped with a magic show and broke down after not waiting to be checked over. In the twelfth season, Thomas got his brakes fixed after they failed, met Hank, and raced backwards with Diesel. In the thirteenth season, Thomas worked with Gordon in the snow, met Sir Lowham Hatt and gave the children a special story time. In the fourteenth season, Thomas carried a giraffe to the zoo, brought lemonade to the picnic and tried to find a hat for the children's snowman. In the fifteenth season, Thomas ran into trouble with Butch's magnet, carried a big balloon with Percy and organized a Christmas party for his friends when they broke down. In the sixteenth season, Thomas tried to pull the Express, helped the Great Composer write a song and pulled the garbage train. In the seventeenth season, Thomas had an accident at a water tower, raced after Winston and got disguised as a reindeer. In the eighteenth season, Thomas cleared the tracks on Christmas Eve, got angry with a passenger and tried to take a heavy train of stone without help. In the nineteenth season, Thomas blamed his accident on an imaginary engine, rescued Percy's sheep and taught Diesel a very important lesson. In the twentieth season, Thomas went off without a brake van, got derailed after running into a load of waste and got scared of something under a bridge. Personality Thomas is a very hard worker who dislikes to be inactive, and loves adventure. Sometimes, he gets into scrapes by being overeager to do jobs best left to bigger and more sensible engines. He never lets anything bother himself for too long, and is soon back on track and ready to give it his all in everything he does, especially on his very own branch line, of which he is extremely proud. Voice Actors * Ben Small (UK; 2009 - 2014) * John Hasler (UK; 2015 onwards) * Martin T. Sherman (US; 2009 - 2014) Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Characters